


Love at Sea

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, I swear it makes sense, M/M, Mermaid shifter!Yuuri, Victor is weak for yuuri, Yuuri can shift between his human and mermaid form, Yuuri is also the captain of a ship, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Victor is just a simple traveler, drifting from town to town with nothing but his back pack and his beloved poodle, Makkachin.However, when a beautiful mermaid shifter catches his heart, Victor's simple life is changed for better or worse.Victor hopes that its for the better.





	Love at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Hi everyone!  
> This a gift fic for the amazing Rodinia who requested a Victuuri Mermaid Au! <3  
> This was my first time writing this type of AU, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope that you enjoy! :D  
> A very big thank you to Sophie who Beta'd this for me. She is absolutely amazing!

Victor was what people liked to call a drifter. He traveled from small town to small town with nowhere to really call home and with no one to call family (other than his poodle Makkachin that is).

Victor never really knew his real parents, but he heard plenty of stories about them. According to the tales, they were brave pirates who craved adventure and who led an equally adventurous crew. Apparently, a few months after Victor was born his parents and their crew were sailing back to the town that they used as a base, when they got caught in a brutal storm. The ship ended up capsizing, killing every person on the ship including Victor’s parents.They had left him with a nice older couple in the city while they set sail, so Victor’s life was spared.

Victor lived with the older couple until he was a teenager and he decided to explore the world for himself, much like his parents did. He would make sure to keep in touch with the couple and also visit them to bring gifts and souvenirs from time to time. However, the last time that Victor visited his home town he was devastated to learn that his foster parents had passed away. That was the last time that he went back to his hometown.

He liked to keep moving, never staying in one place for too often. He guessed that it could be because he didn’t want to get attached to the places or the people. He just didn’t want to get hurt any more than he already has so far in life. All he needed was his beloved poodle, Makkachin, and himself. Every so often, though, Victor thought about how it would be to actually have someone else to travel with. Someone to talk to (because as much as he has tried he hasn’t been able to teach Makkachin how to hold conversations), someone to keep him company and look out for him. Someone who likes adventure and finding new places just as much as Victor does, someone interesting, someone… special.

Victor was broken from his train of thought by a large and beautiful boat coming to a stop on the shore of the beach that Victor was lounging on with Makkachin. Victor grabbed Makkachin by the collar and pulled her over behind a rock where they could hide without being spotted. Victor didn’t expect anything bad to happen, but you could never be sure especially since it looked like the people on the boat were pirates.

Victor took out his telescope to get a better look at the boat. It was huge, made of what looked like standard oak wood. It had a basic structure and just looked like your typical ship, except for the mermaid on the mast of the ship. It wasn’t like the others that Victor had seen before, which were always female, wearing nothing but a clamshell bras and some jewels. No, this one was of a male mermaid with it’s shorter and shaggy hair carved to look as if it was being blown back by the wind, a single necklace laying on the mermaid's chest.

“Phichit, are all of the anchors down?!”

Victor looked away from the carving to locate the source of the voice and nearly dropped his telescope when he did. There in the crows nest was probably the finest specimen that Victor had ever laid his eyes on.

“Ay, captain!” another voice answered.

Apparently the fine specimen was also the captain as well. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off of the captain. His short and shaggy black hair was being blown back by the wind. He had on glasses but they didn’t hide the fact that his eyes were a beautiful warm brown color. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, probably due to the relentless sun bearing down on him. He had a thin sheen of sweat covering him making his white shirt cling to his torso, giving Victor a good glimpse of his nicely sculpted body.

“Beautiful,” Victor whispered to himself.

Victor watched the captain and crew secure the boat to ensure that it wasn’t going anywhere and get everything else settled. Victor was starting to wonder if he should just go up to them and introduce himself since it did seem like they were friendly (and even if they weren’t, Victor would gladly let the good looking captain make him walk the plank). However, just as Victor was going to come out of hiding, the crew made their way off of the boat making their way into the town. Now, Victor could have just followed them but he didn’t even see Captain Handsome get off the boat. So what was the point in introducing himself if he wouldn’t even be able to talk to the captain (and perhaps ask for his hand in holy matrimony)? Therefore, he just stayed in his hiding spot behind his rock and waited. The captain would certainly step off of the ship at some point and Victor would be ready to talk to him.

So Victor waited and waited until he grew tired of crouching, and he had to stand up to stretch his legs. That’s when he heard a lot of splashing sounds coming from the ocean. Victor chanced a look at the ocean and was instantly transfixed by what was splashing around in the water.

Victor was looking at a merman, and oh, was this merman absolutely gorgeous. His tail was a dark blue color with some light blue spots that seemed to be shaped like snowflakes; the tail fin was also a mixture of dark blue and light blue. When the merman would lift his tail out of the water it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, almost like it was covered in glitter or gems. Victor wasn’t really able to get a good look at the rest of the merman given the fact that he was submerged under the water most of the time, but it didn’t matter; Victor was utterly mesmerized.

Victor didn’t feel himself get up from his spot behind his rock but he soon noticed that his legs had carried him to the shore line. The merman continued to swim without acknowledging Victor until the creature popped his head out of the water and looked right at him. The beautiful merman stared at the human with wide eyes for a few seconds before letting out a yelp.

Victor, on the other hand, was shocked into silence. Victor had seen that face before, wearing glasses and standing in the crowsnest of the boat that he was currently swimming next to. The beautiful merman was the handsome captain that Victor had been drooling over no more than a half and hour ago! He must be a shifter; he had read about them before in one of the books that his parents left for him about sea creatures.

Before Victor could say anything the merman/captain swam away back towards the boat. Victor, without thinking, walked over to the boat intent on introducing himself to the alluring captain, having no qualms with the fact that he was a shifter.

Victor walked up the wooden walkway that lead him onto the ship. “Hello, are you up here?” Victor walked a little further and looked around. “Look, I’m sorry for spooking you! I didn’t mean it!” Still nothing. “I promise that I’m friendly, I mean you no ha-” Victor was suddenly grabbed from behind and a short blade was placed against his throat.

“That’s what all of the poachers say before they try to kill me. You must think that you’ve hit the jackpot and are just thinking of all the money that you’ll make from selling me. Well, I’m not going to let that happen,” the voice growled out from behind Victor. Makkachin, who had followed her owner, was instantly on guard growling and showing her teeth to the captain.

“No, that’s not what I’m trying to do, I swear! I don’t want to hurt anyone! And I'm not a poacher, I'm just a traveler! I don't even have any weapons on me, you can check!” Victor pleaded.

The captain didn't move or speak for a moment, but then he started to slowly lower his knife and back away from Victor. “Slowly drop your bag then turn around with your arms up,” the captain ordered and Victor complied, dropping his backpack and turning around with his arms raised.

When Victor came face to face with the captain/shifter, he was met with fierce sharp brown eyes glaring at him in distrust, and the shine of sunlight glinting off of the knife that the captain kept pointed at Victor. Now Victor knew that he should be intimidated, maybe a bit scared for his life, but he just couldn't help himself from being mesmerized by the other man's beauty. By the sunlight reflecting off of his black hair, making it look like there was a halo hovering over his head. By the blue framed glasses that were back over his eyes. By the muscles in his arms that rippled under beautifully sun kissed skin. It was in that moment that Victor realized just how deep he was in his infatuation with the stunning shifter.

The other man picked up Victor’s bag and shuffled through its contents in search of hidden weapons. When he came up empty handed he set the bag down, sheathing his knife in a holder attached to his pants. He walked over to Victor leaving a small space between them, making Victor’s heart speed up. “Are you sure that you don’t have any weapons on you?”

“I’m sure,” Victor answered, reaching down and pulling his pants pockets inside out, showing that they were empty. The captain however, kept looking at him with distrust. “You could always pat me down if it would make you feel better, captain,” Victor offered, smirking just a little when he saw Captain Sexy blush a little. However, Victor felt his own face heat up when the shifter bent down and started to actually _pat him down!_

He started at Victor’s ankles and ran his hands up both of his legs and up the rest of his body, and god; how Victor wished that this was happening for a completely different reason.

When the beautiful man was done and satisfied with his search he stepped back sighing in relief while Victor released the breath that he had no knowledge of holding in his lungs. “I-I’m sorry I had to do that, but I’ve met a lot of dangerous people in my life and I have to protect myself however I can. Are you ok?” The captain asked in legitimate concern, leaving Victor speechless with how the other man seamlessly went from fearsome and ferocious to sweet and compassionate.

“U-um, yeah! I-I’m fine!” Victor stuttered out.

The captain smiled at Victor and he automatically felt his chest get tight and his knees become weak at the same time. “Good. So, um, why are you here if you’re not following me or anything?”

“Well, I’m a traveler, I was just resting on the beach with my sweet girl Makkachin when your boat pulled up to the shore.” The mentioned dog padded over next to Victor and sniffed at the captain in curiosity.

“But, I didn’t see anyone on the beach when we set anchor, and when I did another check before I shifted and went for a swim…”

“Um, that’s…. probably because I was hiding behind a rock …” Victor scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh, suddenly realizing how weird that sounded. The captain just raised an eyebrow at him in question. “I-I know that it sounds weird, but I was trying to stay hidden just in case you guys were the type of pirates who liked to kill and kidnap people. I was just trying to make sure that the whole situation was safe for me and my Makkachin.” Makkachin was now sitting at the captains feet, staring at him with her patented puppy dog eyes that Victor had yet been able to say no to.

“I guess I can understand your reasoning,” the captain said, looking down at Makkachin before dropping to his knees offering his hand for Makkachin to sniff. The big poodle sniffed at the hand in front of her before licking it then pouncing on the other man to cover his face in sloppy kisses. Victor panicked for a second, starting to scold her for knocking the captain down, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a laugh that Victor instantly knew he needed to hear every single day for the rest of his life.

The captain gently pushed Makkachin away until he was able to sit up. He scratched her behind the ears, cooing at her about how good and pretty she was. Victor smiled and kneeled down besides them to pet Makkachin as well. “I understand why you would want to make sure that this cutie stayed safe. Such a good girl, yes you are. Oh, yes you are!” Yuuri gushed as he blew kisses at Makkachin allowing her to lick all over his face. Victor felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he came to the realization that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight of the other man smiling and laughing so freely.

The brown eyed man looked at Victor and that’s when he realized just how close they were to each other. Victor could see what looked like flakes of gold shining in the other man's eyes and he could see how plump and soft his lips were. “I just realized that I never got the chance to officially introduce myself. My name is Victor.”

“I’m Yuuri,” the captain, Yuuri, whispered while looking into Victor’s eyes.

Victor didn’t know which one of them moved forward but their faces were suddenly close enough for their noses to touch. Victor was so close to finally kissing this beautiful man in front of him all he had to do was just move in a little closer then-

“Oi, we’re back! Why don’t you help your lowley crew carry-. Who the hell is that, and what is he doing on our ship?!”

Victor looked over to the source of the voice and saw four people carrying boxes, bags, and looking very surprised/annoyed to see a stranger on their ship. They all pulled out their weapons pointing them at Victor with looks of obvious suspicion.

It looked like Yuuri’s crew had returned from town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a bit of Yuuri talking them down until they all slowly lowered their weapons and put them away, but they didn’t stop glaring at him.

“Who is he, and what is he doing here?” a man with two toned hair and green eyes asked.

“His name is Victor, he’s just a traveler, and he may have… seen me in my other form…” Yuuri explained, trailing off at the end.

The crew collectively gasped. “He knows, and you haven’t killed him yet?!” a boy with blonde hair shouted in disbelief.

“Yuri, calm down. He’s not like that. He’s not a poacher, nor is he dangerous. I already checked and he doesn’t even have any weapons on him.”

“Are you telling us that you actually believe him?” a red haired woman asked.

“Yeah, he may not be a poacher himself, but what if he told someone and you ended up being hunted down and killed?” a young man with gray eyes asked, glaring holes into Victor.

Victor looked over at Yuuri who looked very conflicted. It felt like Victor's heart had dropped into his stomach.

If Yuuri decided to believe his crew then Victor would be killed without a doubt. Victor wasn’t trying to hurt Yuuri, and he wasn’t dangerous like the other’s thought. He was just a man who was falling desperately in love with someone he had just met. There had to be something that Victor could do to show that he meant no harm, but what?

“Why don’t I join your crew?”

There was silence. Victor was frozen still, surprised at what had just left his own mouth. The crew, Yuuri, even Makkachin was looking at him in different phases of disbelief.

“What?” the blonde, who’s name was apparently also Yuri, asked.

“Yeah, that’s it! I can join your crew this way you guys can keep an eye on me and make sure I don’t tell anyone else about Yuuri’s secret; even though I wouldn’t do that in the first place, but that’s beside the point,” Victor explained, still kind of surprised that the idea had left his mouth in the first place, but it was actually a perfect plan when he thought about it. However, no one else agreed with him since everyone seemed to be looking at him like he had grown a second head.

“I think that’s a pretty good idea,” Yuuri said out of nowhere, gaining the confused stares of everyone on the ship, including Victor.

“Are you kidding me? You really think that letting this stranger join our crew is a good idea?!” the red haired woman asked.

“Yes. He has shown that he is friendly and that he can be trusted for now. But he is right in the fact that, if he is with us then we can keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn’t do anything to betray our trust. So, if he really wants to, he can join our crew.”

“But what if he-?” Yuri started, but was cut off by the young man with gray eyes and tan skin, who has been pretty quiet up until now.

“Listen, if Yuuri trusts him then I think that we should trust in our captain’s judgement and do the same. Besides, if Victor were really dangerous, I think that Yuuri would have already stabbed him.” Victor winced a bit at that, remembering how Yuuri almost did slice his throat open. But luckily, they’ve been able to move past they’re less than ideal first meeting pretty well. “So, if Yuuri is okay with him here, then I am too,” the young man came to stand next to Yuuri and put a hand on his captains shoulder. The others stared at him before seeming to accept the decision and pick up their discarded bags and boxes to take them in to the belly of the ship.

Victor was shocked at how easily the gray eyed man had talked the rest of them into allowing him to join. Victor walked over to him and smiled. “Thank you for talking to them on my behalf, I really appreciate it.”

The man looked at Victor with his sharp gray eyes and poking a finger into Victors chest. “Don’t thank me just yet, because if I get just the tiniest feeling that you may be trying to fool my best friend or the rest of this crew I’ll make sure that I’m the one who ends up gutting you.” Victor looked down at the shorter man and gulped, feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

The gray eyed man then shot Victor a sunny smile, like he hadn’t just threatened to rip his intestines out of his body, and followed the others down into the ship.

Yuuri walked over next to Victor placing a hand on his shoulder while giving him a somewhat sympathetic look. “Well, um, welcome to the crew, Victor.”

Victor was starting to question if this was really a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, because there is two more chapters to go! (I swear this was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess it got a little out of hand XD)  
> I will be posting the next chapter next saturday, so stay tuned!! :D  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, I appreciate you all!  
> Comments and Kudo's give me life!  
> If you want to come over and scream at me, or simply say hi you can find click this Link that will take you to my Trashy Tumblr <3
> 
> ~Kim :P


End file.
